Consequences of the Moon
by Anomalie
Summary: Henry falls asleep one night and doesn't wake up. Can the US and UK Sanctuary teams figure out what is causing him to sleep before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Set in season 2 after Ashley's death.

I haven't posted here in almost four years, so let me know what you think. Thanks!

Chapter 1

"Emily"

Emily pulled her shower curtain back and peeked out to reveal her friend Mira. "What?" Emily said, water dripping off of her.

"Emily, Helen Magnus is asking to speak with you." Mira said folding her arms across her chest.

"Now? What's going on?" Emily asked, shutting off the water.

"Something with their computer system; something about Henry." Mira frowned, "It doesn't sound good."

Emily grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. "Tell Rob I'll link up from here. She quickly dried herself and headed out of the bathroom.

Mira nodded and followed her out of the bathroom.

Emily grabbed some clothes and quickly put them on. "Thanks for the message Mira."

Mira gave Emily a wave and headed out the door.

Emily sat down at her computer and clicked on the active communication between her sanctuary in London and the USA sanctuary. "This is Emily."

Helen Magnus' image appeared on her screen. "Emily, we have some problems here that we may need your assistance with. When could you be ready for transport?"

"How long might I be staying?" Emily asked, as the image of her boss popped up in the corner of her screen.

"Emily, they need you more than we do right now. Pack for at least overnight." Rob said. "I'll take care of things while you are gone." He looked down at the cell phone in his hand. "I will notify Deckland that you will be leaving."

Emily looked over towards her bed, and then back to the screen. "Give me at least 45 minutes, then I should be ready."

Magnus nodded and ended the communication.

XXXXXX

About 45 minutes later, John Druitt appeared in a flash at the London sanctuary. Emily was waiting for him. "Wow, that's quite an entrance." Emily told John as he took her hand for transport.

He nodded, "It is, in my opinion, the best way to travel." He smiled, "No long lines or security checkpoints." He said, and they vanished.

They reappeared in the foyer of sanctuary USA. Dr. Magnus and Will were there to greet her. No Henry. Emily decided that this may be a bad thing. "What seems to be the trouble Dr. Magnus?" Emily asked readjusting the back pack on her shoulder.

"Our computer system is malfunctioning." Magnus said simply.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Where's Henry?" Emily hadn't heard from Henry in three days. She just thought maybe he was out on an errand for Magnus. They usually talked everyday. Sometimes twice a day.

"He went to sleep three nights ago and will not wake up." Will said, sounding concerned.

Emily was suddenly very alarmed. "Not waking at all?"

Will shook his head. "We've tried everything to wake him. It's like he's in a coma of some kind."

Emily frowned. "Dr. Magnus is he still taking the treatment?"

Magnus nodded. "Yes, as far as I know. He's been trying to wean himself from them."

Emily put her fingertips to her forehead. "First, let's fix your computer problem, then we'll fix Henry."

Magnus nodded and showed Emily the way to Henry's lab.

Will turned to Magnus. "How will she fix Henry?"

Magnus bit her lip. "Emily has a lot of knowledge on Henry's abnormality."

Will's brows furrowed in confusion. Before he could ask more, they arrived at Henry's lab.

Emily headed towards Henry's computer and started running system diagnostics. Immediately she came up with results. She shook her head. "Someone's been tampering with your system; from the outside."

Magnus nodded, "Yes, we've had trouble with that lately."

Emily looked down at the screens. "It looks as if Henry was working on something to combat the problem a couple of days ago. His programming just…stops." She tapped a few keys. "I'll just restart his original program and put together something to finish up what he was working on. It may take an hour or so." She looked up at Magnus. "I will run another similar program that I have used in London to help debug that system and get you off the emergency back up." She paused, "Hopefully I will have you up and running by early morning at the latest." Emily clasped her hands together. "Henry however, might not be."

"We called you specifically because of your extensive knowledge of his abnormality." Magnus said, folding her arms across her chest.

"You mean my first hand knowledge." Emily said quietly.

Will looked between Emily and Magnus. "You mean, she's…well, that's interesting." He looked back at Emily. "Do you know what's going on with Henry?"

Emily nodded. "I do. And I know a possible way to fix him." She hesitated, "Do you notice Henry isolating himself on nights of the full moon?"

Magnus nodded. "Yes, he has done that for a while now. Especially since he has been trying to wean himself from the treatment." She paused, "He says that the treatment helps him stay more in control."

Emily nodded. "The treatment is somewhat effective. But it has been proven unsafe for use by our kind."

Will looked confused. "So is that why he is going off the treatment? Henry has gained a lot of control over himself in that past few months. I wouldn't think he wouldn't need the treatment at all."

"Not complete control yet, not on those nights." Emily said. "Male werewolves have less control over themselves; their urges on a full moon. He knows that he may not be able to control himself. It is very difficult for a male werewolf to control himself around a female werewolf on a full moon night." Emily leaned back in her chair. "It seems to be the night they mate, which we knew already. We just didn't know it was some what beyond their control."

"So you're saying that he might completely lose control when there's a female of his species around?" Will asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Emily nodded. "Correct."

Magnus looked as if she were putting the pieces of a puzzle together. She looked at Emily. "Is this something that you recently discovered?"

Emily leaned forward in the chair. "We knew some about it…but yes the information is fairly recent; within the last year or so."

"Emily, you have an infant son, correct?" Magnus asked.

Emily raised an eyebrow. It felt like Magnus was looking through her. Like she could see Emily's secret. She had figured it out. She knew.

"My son, Marshall is barely two months old. He is the product of a full moon." Emily said quietly.

The realization showed on Magnus' face.

Will again, looked confused. "So this is first hand knowledge?"

Emily nodded.

"I remember something about Henry going to London to see you months ago." Will said slowly.

Emily closed her eyes.

Will suddenly looked at Emily. "So wait," he stopped for a second. His eyes grew wide, "Is your baby Henry's baby?"

Emily wanted to run, she wanted to go home. No more questions.

Magnus looked as if she was going to hurt Will.

He ignored her. "So you and Henry were together on a full moon; was this before he was taking the treatment?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, it's the reason he started taking the treatment."

Will appeared to ponder this. "Does him taking the treatment have something to do with him sleeping now?"

Emily nodded, grateful to be moving away from the subject of her son. "The treatment has proven to have a side effect." Emily paused, "There were a two other male werewolves that came to live at the sanctuary shortly after Henry came to see me. They were brothers."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Were?"

"James became affected first. He fell asleep one night and never woke up. He died within two weeks. They kept all of us away from him, fearing that he had something contagious. But they couldn't find anything in his blood work. About a month after James died, Miles fell asleep." Emily shook her head. "Again, at first they kept us away. But finally after Miles had been asleep for a week, they let his girl friend Angela, into isolation to see him. She is also a werewolf." Emily looked up at Magnus. "Miles is still alive."

Magnus took a deep breath. "How?"

"Miles was suffering from some sort of severe chemical imbalance. They did catch it on the scans they did, but they didn't know how to fix it. Angela went to see Miles on a full moon night. Miles woke up because of the pheromones that a female werewolf gives off on a full moon. It is apparently how they find each other to mate." Emily sighed. "Miles stopped taking the treatment after waking up. He has had no ill effects from "the sleep" as we've called it." She looked from Will to Magnus. "We figured there was a correlation between the full moon and the sleep. Both James and Miles fell asleep within a week of the full moon. We think that since James 'missed' his window, he died."

"So they mated on a full moon and Miles woke up? Wow, that's an awesome cure." Will said shaking his head. He looked at Emily, "Is that how we are going to cure Henry?"

Emily's brows furrowed and she looked to her lap. She nodded, "I can help with that."

Magnus shook her head. "Emily, you don't have to. We can find another way."

Emily stood up. "Dr. Magnus, there is no other way. The full moon is tomorrow night, you won't get another chance. So unless you come up with something before tomorrow night, I am your girl."

"You think if we introduce you tomorrow night, Henry will wake up." Will said.

"That's what has worked before, we really don't have much else to go on. This is a condition that has been created by unnatural means. Maybe it is fitting that it has a natural cure." Emily said sitting back down in the chair.

"Now if you guys give me some time, I will get the system fixed."


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXX

"Magnus, don't you think this is a little crazy?" Will asked, following Magnus through the doorway to her study.

Magnus shook her head. "Not really. Emily is correct; it is a natural solution to a hormone and chemical imbalance."

"Do you think Henry even knows that he's a father?" Will asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Magnus put her hand up to her forehead. "I don't know. I think we would have known if he knew."

"So she kept the whole pregnancy from him too?" Will asked.

"Will, I am sure that Emily has her reasons for her secrecy. It may be that she kept the secret of her son's parentage because he is the product of two abnormals." Magnus said, sitting down at her desk. She typed something on her keyboard. "Damn, still locked out. Hopefully Emily can get us up and running again soon."

Will nodded. "Yeah."

Magnus sighed. "About three months ago, I heard a comment from Deckland about Emily being pregnant at the time the Kabal attacked London. That's why she was evacuated and wasn't there with us." Magnus shook her head. "I remember Henry mentioning to me at the time that he wondered why Emily was not there." She paused, "Which led me to believe that Henry didn't know about the pregnancy."

Will shook his head. "So they are supposed to be good friends and they talk a lot right?"

Magnus nodded.

"So how did she keep something like that from him?" Will asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Magnus shrugged. "She didn't let him see her in person. They communicate via computer."

Will shook his head. "How did Henry meet her?"

"I introduced them. Henry was having a lot of difficulty accepting his abnormality, and Emily had gone through some of the same things Henry was." Magnus leaned forward onto her elbows. "They became fast friends."

Will nodded. "So how did what happened on that night affect their relationship?"

Magnus' brows furrowed. "I am not sure. They may have decided to act as if it never happened. I am sure that Emily didn't want to talk about it, since she was trying to hide her pregnancy from Henry."

"It's kinda messed up." Will said slowly.

Magnus nodded. "Fear and guilt can make one act strangely."

XXXXXX

Emily's day began with the computer system finishing its debugging program. She reported to Magnus right away.

"It's done." Emily said when Magnus came into Henry's lab.

"Are we fixed?" Magnus asked with a smile.

"Well, for now. I am sure there are some other programs that need to be run." Emily smiled, "But for now, you are good."

"Thank you." Magnus said, taking a small bag out of her coat. "Can I trouble you for a sample of your blood?"

Emily nodded. "I figured you would be coming for it. I am used to it. There are five of us living at the sanctuary in London. Lately we've been subjecting ourselves to research to further our knowledge. I have gotten stuck a lot."

Magnus smiled. "I appreciate you willingness to participate and what you are doing for others of your kind." Magnus pushed the needle into Emily's skin and the blood began to fill the tube attached. "I also appreciate your willingness to help Henry." Magnus finished and instructed Emily to bend her elbow up.

Emily smiled. "Henry is one of my best friends. He has given me a son, and he doesn't even know. I owe him."

Magnus bit her lip. "So he doesn't know."

Emily shook her head. "I know I am a terrible person for keeping him from his son. I was afraid that someone would find out and want to study Marshall. I don't want them to study him. It was easiest if the only one to know was me."

Magnus sighed. "I understand. Only in my case it was because of who the father of my daughter was. I didn't want him to know."

Emily closed her eyes and gave a nod. "Henry told me about him." She paused, "I was surprised when he showed up to transport me here." Emily looked up at Magnus, "I was sorry to hear about Ashley; I am deeply sorry for your loss."

Magnus gave Emily a small smile. "Thank you." She took a deep breath and seized her chance to change the subject. "Now, are you prepared for this?"

"Physically or mentally?" Emily said with a smirk.

"Physically first. Do you need anything to prevent another child?" Magnus asked.

Emily shook her head. "Nope, that's taken care of."

"Ok, now the second part. Are you really ok with this?" Magnus said, putting a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Henry is my friend. It's not as if I am giving him a lung or something. I'll be fine." Emily said with a shrug.

Magnus wasn't convinced, but she wasn't going to press the issue further.

"Okay, let's get everything set up for tonight."

XXXXXX

"I still think that this is a little bizarre." Will said smiling.

Emily gave him a wry smile. "Do you think that this is an excuse for me to have a rematch with Henry? C'mon Will, do you really think this is my idea of a good time?"

Will smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, I would've said it was crazy too if I hadn't seen it work." Emily said putting her hands in the pocket of her sweater. She looked at what lay ahead of her. The shoe. Emily had suggested that Henry be moved to the shoe, so that they were both contained just in case. Magnus wasn't too excited about the idea, but Emily convinced her that it was for the best. Magnus would be monitoring Emily and Henry's vitals from upstairs. She also had the possibility of video surveillance. Again, just in case. Emily had rigged up a fail safe of sorts that would immediately alert Magnus if either Henry or Emily's vitals dropped below a safe limit.

"So, do you want me to stick around or…" Will trailed off waiting for Emily's reply.

Emily shook her head. "Will, I am not that kind of girl." She smiled, "I would rather not have spectators for this. Besides, Magnus is monitoring things from upstairs. I'm good."

Will gave her a thumbs up. "Gotcha."

They walked up to where Henry was being held. The lights were dimmed, but Henry could still be seen; still sleeping. Will punched a code into the keypad and the door unlocked. Emily opened the door and stepped inside. Will closed the door and locked it.

Emily turned to Will and gave him a little wave.

Will waved back, turned and left.

Emily turned to Henry. He began to stir. Emily could feel the effects of the pheromones Henry was giving off. She felt the urge to change. This time, she let it happen.


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXX

Emily opened her eyes. She looked around the dimly lit room. She was lying on the floor, next to Henry under a blanket without her clothes. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Next to her, Henry stirred. She turned to face him, carefully sliding some blanket between them. Henry's eyes slowly opened. Obviously, the plan had worked.

Henry instantly looked confused. Even more confused when he realized where he was.

"Henry, its ok., I know this is a bit strange, but you fell asleep and didn't wake up. You didn't get off the treatment fast enough. Magnus called me and I came to help. The pheromone exposure from me brought you out of your sleep. Magnus will probably be coming soon to check us out."

Henry, still a bit confused, became concerned when he realized what had happened. "Em, are you okay?" He asked, pulling the blanket up around himself.

Emily could feel some pain on the back of her shoulder. There would be bruises. There were bruises last time. She nodded. "I'm fine. Magnus has probably detected that we are awake know that we are awake. They'll be here really soon."

Henry looked past her. They were here.

Emily stayed still. She could hear the door open behind her.

Without a word, Magnus and the big guy came in with supplies. Magnus opened up another blanket and put it over Emily and helped her sit up. Emily looked down at the blanket she had been laying on. There was a small spot of blood where her shoulder had been. Emily looked up at Henry. He was looking her over with a concerned expression.

Magnus opened up a bag of medical supplies. "Emily is it okay if I clean and dress this for you?" Magnus said, gesturing to the wound on her back. She was careful not to touch Emily until she had permission.

Emily nodded.

The big guy provided Henry with some clothes and held up a blanket so Henry could do a quick change.

Emily suddenly pulled back as Magnus cleaned her wound.

Magnus leaned in close and whispered in Emily's ear, "This is going to require stitches. It is still bleeding, so I will cover it while I get out my supplies."

Emily again, nodded.

Henry was done changing and was on his way out with the big guy, when he stopped. He touched Magnus' shoulder. "Doc, take good care of her." He said before quickly leaving.

Emily watched him go. "It's taking everything he's got to keep it together." Emily looked up at Magnus. "It would be best for both of us to be away from each other until the sun comes up."

Magnus nodded and gave Emily a shot to numb her wound. When it was sufficiently numb, she began stitching up Emily's wound. Once stitched up, Magnus held up a blanket for Emily to change also.

Emily slipped her shirt over her head, as tears streamed down her face.

Magnus brought the blanket away and noticed Emily's tears.

Emily put her hands to her face and began to cry harder.

Magnus pulled Emily in close. She held Emily until Emily wiped her face with her sleeve and took a deep breath. "When can I return home?" She asked, clasping her hands tightly together.

"If at all possible, I would like you to stay for at least a few hours after the sun comes up. I want to make sure both of you are ok." Magnus sighed, "It would be good for you to get some sleep and then I will do some tests in the morning."

Emily nodded. "Okay. I just need to get back to Marshall."

Magnus smiled. "I understand."

Emily wiped her face again and pulled a sweater on over the surgical scrubs Magnus had given her. She and Magnus stepped out of the cell and headed upstairs.

XXXXXX

Magnus had finished running tests on Henry for the night so he headed to his lab. Magnus didn't want Henry to be alone, so the big guy volunteered to stay with him.

Henry finished up with what Emily had started on the computer system. He and the big guy played a few rounds of checkers and then Henry pulled out a deck of cards.

As Henry dealt, the big guy looked at him. Henry noticed the big guy's stare and he stopped. "What?"

"Henry, how are you feeling?" The big guy asked, picking up the cards Henry had dealt to him.

"Ok I guess." He sighed, "Not tired that's for sure."

The big guy nodded. "I meant about what happened tonight."

Henry shook his head. "I really don't want to talk about that."

Big guy sighed, "Henry…"

"Why did it have to be Emily? Why did that have to be the cure? What is wrong with me? I let the monster control me, this shouldn't have happened. Not again."

Big guy waited for Henry to explain.

"Almost a year ago I went to London to see Emily. We hung out for a couple of days. One of those nights was a full moon." Henry paused, "On that night we found out what happens between werewolves on a full moon." Henry looked down at his hands. "I didn't have the control that I have now, but apparently that still doesn't' matter."

Big guy shook his head. "You've worked hard to get the control you have. But Henry sometimes nature overides. In this case, you were ill. You didn't have the control because you weren't conscious. You had plenty of control when we left the shoe."

Henry shook his head. "The weird thing is that I can smell her in here. She sat in my chair, touched the computers. Her scent is still here." He looked around. "And it is driving me crazy."

Big guy nodded. "I think once the sun comes up and you feel more in control; you should go to her. You two need to sort this out. It will be important to your friendship."

Henry's brows furrowed. "If she even wants to talk to me again." Henry fiddled with the deck of cards in his hands. "Things weren't quite the same after the last time this happened. She was just a little more distant." Henry looked up at the Big guy. "She never wanted to talk about what happened, she just wanted to forget about it. She didn't want to come here or for me to come see her in London after that either." Henry paused, "Except about seven or eight weeks ago, she all of the sudden was happy and wanting to talk more. In fact, the night I went to sleep, she was up working on something, and we chatted for over an hour."

"So go talk to her in the morning." Big guy said, leaning onto his elbows on the table.

"Well, I think I should let her sleep for a while first. She didn't get four days of sleep." He started dealing cards. "You up for some go fish?"

XXXXXX

Emily could feel someone watching her. She opened her eyes to Henry sitting on the bed next to her. She almost moved away from him when she saw him. Instead, she flinched.

It did not go unnoticed by Henry. He looked down at his lap. "I am sorry, you didn't wake up when I knocked. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Emily sat up. She was sure she looked a mess. She gathered her nerve. "Henry." She said, touching his shoulder.

He looked at her; brows furrowed and frowning. "Emily, I'm sorry. That probably doesn't help at all, but I am sorry."

Emily shook her head. "Henry, it was my choice. I knew what was going to happen going into this. You don't need to be sorry." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I should be sorry."

Henry shook his head. "Em…"

Emily raised her hand to shush him. "Hear me out Henry." She took a deep breath. "After out last 'encounter' I found out that I was pregnant. Eight weeks ago I gave birth to a baby boy. His name is Marshall." Emily looked up to an awestruck Henry. "He's your son Henry."

Henry was without words.

Emily shook her head. "I was terrified to tell you or anyone else for that matter. When people ask about who Marshall's father is, I just tell them it was a random fling. I was scared that they would find out that Marshall was the product of two werewolves. I just wanted to keep him safe." Emily drew her knees up to her chest. "When I arrived here to help, Magnus and Will figured out that Marshall was your son. Only she and Will know. Not even my mum knows, and she cares for Marshall every day." Emily put her hand on Henry's knee. "Henry, I am truly sorry for keeping him from you. I just didn't know what to do." Tears formed in her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around her knees.

Henry sat silent for a few moments. "Em, I'm not sure why you felt you couldn't trust me. I would have kept the secret." He shook his head, "This is a huge deal."

Emily suddenly got the urge to run away. She began to get up when Henry caught her arm. At that moment, Emily knew he wasn't going to let her run from him. She burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.

Henry pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Emily sobbed into Henry's chest. "I am so sorry Henry."

Henry smoothed Emily's hair and gently rocked her. "It's alright, it'll be ok Em."

"Please forgive me." Emily said, her voice hoarse from crying.

Henry nodded and continued to rock her back and forth. They sat together in silence for a while before Emily spoke.

"I hate crying. My hormones make me crazy." Emily said wiping her nose and eyes.

Henry smiled. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Yeah, but I think I've used a whole box of tissues. Any more of this and I will be out of luck." Emily said with a grin.

Henry shook his head, smiling. "There can't be too many more tears in there. You're going to get dehydrated."

Emily smiled and grabbed the trash can from the side of the bed and scooped the tissues into it. "Sorry, this is really gross."

Henry grinned. "I have a son."

Emily smiled. "Yeah, you do. He likes to stay up late just like his dad."

"I'm somebody's dad. Damn." Henry wrinkled his nose. "I feel so old."

Emily slugged him in the shoulder. "Hey, I am older than you."

"Yeah, you're really old then." He said as Emily gave him another shove.


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXX

Emily knocked on Henry's door frame. "Are you busy?" She asked, waiting for his answer in the doorway.

Henry shook his head. "No, just messing around."

Emily stepped into the room, and walked over to where Henry was sitting at his computer. "Is everything back to normal?"

Henry found an alternate meaning in her words. "Ah…yes and no." He looked up at Emily. "The computer system is back to normal."

Emily bit her lip. "I am leaving in an hour or so and I wanted to invite you to come back with me and see Marshall."

"I would love to see him." Henry paused, and took a deep breath. "Emily I want to be with you."

It was Emily's turn to take a deep breath. "Henry, I think we both need some time to work through our feelings. A lot has happened in a short time."

"I know, but maybe this is supposed to bring us closer together. Em, you're one of my best friends." Henry said, looking up at Emily.

"Yes, and as your friend I am trying to give you some advice. Take your time. I am not going anywhere." Emily thought about what she had said and added, "I mean, figuratively."

Henry stood. "I love you."

"Do you love me or the idea of loving me? Would it just be easier to be with me because of what I am?" Emily said, clasping her hands together.

"Emily you changed things when you came here and told me I was a father. You changed the rules." Henry said, taking a small step towards Emily.

"Henry, I don't want you to be with me because you feel it's the right thing to do. I know you will be there for Marshall and I no matter what." Emily said, standing firm.

"You don't feel the same way." Henry said, looking away.

Emily choose her words carefully. "I didn't say that." Emily sighed, "Maybe it shouldn't have been me; I've made everything even more difficult." Emily caught Henry's gaze. "I didn't want to hurt you Henry."

"Hurt me?" Henry was irritated now. "Emily you have stitches in your back because of me."

"You know that's not what I meant." Emily said, taking a step back to give Henry some room.

Henry pushed past her and stopped at the door way. He stood, clenching his fists.

Emily came up behind him and stood waiting quietly.

Tears formed in Henry's eyes. He turned around to face her. "I am so messed up." He said, putting his hand up to his face.

Emily stepped forward and pulled Henry to her. She put her forehead to Henry's. "I'm a little lost myself." Emily held Henry's face in her hands, and kissed his forehead. "Give us some time Henry. Things will work out."

Henry closed his eyes. "You are leaving in an hour; you should get your things together."

Emily pulled back and nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Henry avoided Emily's eyes. "I'll see you around." He said, moving around her toward his computer.

Emily nodded. "Yeah."

XXXXXX

"Thank you again for coming Emily." Magnus said, putting a hand on Emily's shoulder.

Will waved good bye. "Nice meeting you Emily."

Emily nodded. "You too." She said shouldering her bag.

Henry stood, arms crossed.

Emily stood in front of him. She was surprised that he showed up to see her off. "Henry, I know we need to sort some things out, but I am glad that I came and could help."

Henry nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

Emily wished that they didn't have an audience. She leaned in and whispered in Henry's ear. "Take your time and think through things." She said, kissing the side of his head.

Henry closed his eyes and sighed.

"Thank you everyone for your help. You've all been great. Hopefully, I will get to see you all again soon." Emily said, stepping outside the entrance to the sanctuary. She walked outside the protection grid's range to where her friend Petyon stood. She turned and waved a last goodbye. Peyton laid a hand on Emily's shoulder, and with a flash, they were both gone.

Henry turned and headed to his room without a word.

When he was gone, Will turned to Magnus. "Is he going to be okay?"

Magnus nodded. "It would be good for Henry to have some time to think on things before running to Emily on impulse. They have created a delicate and complicated situation."

Will nodded. "Yeah, it would kind of suck to loose control over yourself and sleep with a good friend, then find out almost a year later that you fathered a child." He shook his head. "And now to have a similar thing happen again; makes the relationship a little confusing."

"Henry's head says that he should be with the mother of his child, but I would hope he treads carefully. He has more to think about than himself." Magnus said, walking towards the elevator.

Will folded his arms. "It would be hard to decide whether it is duty or love that would make him want to be with her. Emily put a lot of trust in Henry. She knew he wouldn't be himself, but she gave herself to him to save him." Will shrugged, "I'd be in love with her too for that."

Magnus nodded.

XXXXXX

"So, I guess I'm a dad." Henry said as the big guy handed some left overs to Kate. Kate just about dropped the container.

"What?" She asked, setting the container on the table.

"Emily told me that I am the father of her son." Henry said, taking a drink.

The big guy raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't know at all? Did you even know that she was pregnant?" Kate asked, plopping some potatoes onto her plate.

Henry shook his head. "Nope."

"You guys talk like every day and she didn't think to mention that?" Kate asked, becoming irritated.

"She had her reasons." Henry said, taking a bite of food.

"Reasons? What reasons?" Kate said, putting down her fork. "Did she tell you?"

"I know the reasons, but it still kinda hurts that she didn't think that she could trust me." Henry said, fiddling with his fork.

Kate shook her head. "I don't think I like her." She said, taking a drink of her soda.

Henry nodded, brows furrowed.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked, taking a bite of her lunch.

Henry shrugged, "Sure, I guess."

"She's gone, right?" Kate asked, wiping her hands on a napkin.

The big guy nodded. "She left about an hour ago."

Henry pushed the food around on his plate. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry.

Kate took the last drink of her soda. "Is she going to let you see him?"

Henry put his hand up to his forehead and closed his eyes.

Kate was about to finish her thought, when the big guy held up his hand to silence her.

Kate looked at Henry. "I'm sorry Henry. I got a little carried away. I just don't like to see my friends hurt." She looked at her watch. "I gotta go run an errand for Magnus." She stood and walked around the table to Henry. She put her hand on Henry's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Kate looked up at the big guy, and left.

When Kate was gone, the big guy put his hand on Henry's arm. "You've been given a chance that many never get."

"So what you're saying is don't screw it up." Henry said, staring at the plate in front of him.

"No, I'm saying that you have to be cautious. You are in a delicate situation. I don't imagine that the last two days have been easy for either of you." The big guy patted Henry's arm, and began to clear his dishes. He stood and looked down at Henry. "I noticed that you were distant when she was leaving for home."

Henry shook his head. "I was upset. I guess I still am." He looked up at his friend. "She wanted me to 'think things through' before jumping into a decision about our relationship." He sighed, "It just made me feel like she was avoiding me."

The big guy nodded. "She makes a wise point." He leaned down to Henry. "Don't take her words as a dismissal; more as an opportunity. She obviously cares for you; she probably just wants things to work out for both of you." He stood, taking hold of his dishes. "Take her advice and give you both some time." The big guy turned and headed for the kitchen.

Henry sighed and put his head in his hands.

XXXXXX

Henry sat in his lab and played solitaire while waiting for the system to complete a scan. Since Emily had left yesterday, Henry had either been in his room, or in his lab. A ping signified the end of another scanning program. Henry typed in some commands and set up another diagnostic to start running. "Last one." Henry said to himself.

He looked up as Magnus paused at the entrance to his lab.

"Come in." Henry said waving her in.

"How goes it?" Magnus said, walking around behind him.

Henry turned around to face her. "The system is pretty much set. Should be glitch fee now." He sighed, "Back to normal I guess."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "But not really back to normal." Magnus folded her arms across her chest. "Henry, how are you doing?"

"I kinda wish people would stop asking me that." Henry said, shaking his head.

Magnus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Henry, I know you have had a lot happen lately. You've had a trust broken by a good friend. But you've also discovered something wondrous. You're a father." Magus smiled. "You've been given a wonderful chance Henry."

Henry shrugged. "And you're wondering why I am not headed to London right now?"

Magnus shrugged. "Well, yes."

"Because I have responsibilities here, because I've been asleep for almost a week, because Emily doesn't want me there." Henry said, leaning back in his chair.

Magnus' brows furrowed. "Henry, somehow I can't believe Emily doesn't want you to see your son."

Henry pushed away from his desk and stood in frustration. "No, she doesn't want me. She says that I need to give myself some time to work through my feelings on our relationship."

"I think that she's probably right about that one. But, I think she's right to protect herself from a relationship based on obligation and guilt." Magnus said.

Henry folded his arms across his chest. "I love Emily. I think that I have for awhile. I would still love her even if I wasn't Marshall's dad." Henry bit his lip. "I just don't know if she feels the same way about me."

"Henry, she left her baby to come and help you on a moments notice. She did something that required a huge amount of trust. She knew that you needed her and she put all of her fears and feelings aside." Magnus sighed, "She loves you Henry, she just wants you to be sure that this is what you want."

Henry plopped back down in his chair, defeated. He looked up at Magnus.

She smiled. "Go."


End file.
